Sous une autre identité
by Kiumi
Summary: Sasuke prend l'identité d'un autre pour infiltrer la vie de Naruto et ainsi voler son très cher Kyuubi au compte de l'Akatsuki. Mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu et Sasuke voit plus que son plan tomber à l'eau.
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Kiumi

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents sont à Masashi Kishimoto (Un mangaka de génie *0*) sauf ceux certains que je soulignerai lors de leurs premières apparitions.

**Classement **: T

**Couple :** NaruSasu

**Résumé :** Sasuke prend l'identité d'un autre pour infiltrer la vie de Naruto et voler ainsi son très cher Kyuubi au compte de l'Akatsuki. Mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu et Sasuke voit plus que son plan tomber à l'eau.

**Note :** C'est ma première fic *.* et j'espère que vous apprécierez^^

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est une mission assez simple mais j'aurai besoin d'un peu plus d'informations sur ce Kyuubi et son emplacement, répondit le jeune homme sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'il avait dans ses mains.

-C'est bien pour savoir où il est que je me suis adressé à toi. Il paraît que tu es le meilleur dans l'art de voler et je ne doute pas que tu retrouverais sa cachette, dit l'homme en face de lui qui le regardait de son œil visible derrière un masque mais qui semblait sourire derrière ce masque.

-Je vois, mais si je dois non seulement trouver les informations nécessaires en plus de voler, cela te reviendra plus cher et….

-L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi comme tu as pu le constater, dit l'homme au masque tout en se levant, ton prix sera le mien.

-Dans ce cas je me mets immédiatement au travail, le jeune homme se leva à son tour, refermant le dossier qu'il avait en mains au passage et retira les lunettes qu'il avait aux yeux.

-Excellent ! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles dans bientôt ! S'exclama l'homme au masque tandis que son interlocuteur sortait de son bureau.

C'est en quête d'informations et dans le but de remplir sa mission à la perfection que Sasuke Uchiwa se retrouvait dans la soirée organisée par l'une des familles les plus influentes du pays, la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki, fondatrice de Yondaime Bank et au milieu de la haute société. Le hall de la superbe villa des Namikaze-Uzumaki était bondé par les invités de la famille, des invités de marques, des hommes d'affaires accompagnés de leurs épouses ou maîtresses. Ils discutaient politiques ou économies pour la plupart, modes pour la gente féminine ou dansaient sur la piste de danse sur l'air de valse prodigué par l'orchestre qui était au fond de la salle. Sasuke pouvait observer les différentes peintures datant du XIXe siècle qui étaient accrochés aux murs, les couleurs blanches et beiges qui tapissaient ses derniers, le sol en marbre qui reluisait à cause des chandeliers qui étaient disposés un peu partout sur les tables disposées de part et d'autre dans la salle. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les femmes autour de lui qui lui faisaient des avances et qui désiraient danser avec lui ou plus si affinités. Sasuke soupira pour la énième fois. Il avait marre qu'on lui tourne autour comme des abeilles tourneraient autour du miel, mais malgré sa réticence et sa froideur, les femmes et même les hommes persistaient toujours à vouloir l'emmener dans leur lit. Sa peau de porcelaine, ses yeux onyx qui semblait fendre l'âme de tout un chacun, ses cheveux de la même couleur dont deux mèches encadraient son visage fin et quelques mèches recouvraient son front opalin, son nez aristocratique, ses lèvres fines et roses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassés, sa posture droite, son élégance, sa grâce, peut être était-ce tous cela qui attiraient les hommes et les femmes tels des aimants. Sasuke ne savait pas trop et était bien content de ne pas avoir à y penser lorsque Karin le tira vers la piste de danse, laissant les fans de Sasuke penaud et énervés.

-Ils n'hésitent pas à te sauter dessus sachant très bien que tu es accompagné ! dit Karin se retenant de crier sur les fans de Sasuke. Mais je les comprends tellement bien tu sais, tu es tellement beau Sasuke-kun, Karin murmura cette dernière phrase avec sensualité tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke tandis que ce dernier passait ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Hn. Ils étaient très proches, à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Karin essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir. Elle pencha doucement sa tête sur le côté, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour les mêler à celles de Sasuke. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis tant d'années, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler avec Sasuke. Cinq ans qu'elle attendait de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de l'avoir pour elle toute seule ! Dieu répondait enfin à ses douces prières. Mais alors que ces lèvres s'apprêtaient à rencontrer les lèvres de Sasuke, une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien lui parvint aux oreilles.

_-« Désolé de vous déranger les deux tourtereaux mais il est temps que vous vous mettiez au boulot là, Kyuubi ne va pas se voler seul que je sache ! » _dit Suigetsu que l'on entendait à travers les oreillettes de Karin et de Sasuke.

-Tss, tu ne pouvais pas parler à un autre moment ? Grogna Karin très en colère d'avoir ratée son coup encore une fois.

_-« Non c'est trop drôle de te mettre en rogne, tu devrais voir ta tête Karin ahahahah ! Rouge comme une tomate, ahahahah »_ Rigola Suigetsu tout de suite pris d'un fou rire.

-Où dois-je aller ? Demanda Sasuke loin d'être concerné par la conversation.

_-« …Au quatrième étage…la porte à ta gauche se trouve le bureau de Naruto Uzumaki, le fils de Minato Namikaze, c'est lui qui tient les comptes de la banque et si quelqu'un peut avoir des informations sur Kyuubi c'est bien lui »_ Répondit Suigetsu après s'être calmé de son fou rire.

_-« La voie est libre Sasuke tu peux passer par le couloir derrière moi »_ Dit Juugo que l'on avait jusqu'alors pas entendu. Il était aussi dans la salle avec Sasuke et Karin tandis que Suigetsu était dans leur voiture à quelques mètres de la villa analysant les plans et les caméras de surveillance qu'il avait sous les yeux. Juugo se mit furtivement devant l'entré du couloir en buvant son verre de champagne pour indiquer à Sasuke de quel couloir il s'agissait, couloir dans lequel Sasuke s'engouffra discrètement.

Il saluait certains invités sur sa route, levant son verre de champagne à certains d'entre eux, prétextant chercher les toilettes pour ceux qui voulait parler affaire avec lui. Ici, il n'était pas Sasuke Uchiwa mais le grand Danzô Shimura, propriétaire de plusieurs hôtels de luxe, homme d'affaire réputé et un actionnaire de Yondaime Bank. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait vu M. Shimura auparavant, étant un homme discret, presqu'un fantôme qui préférait être proche de son argent que des personnes. Ainsi, ce fut assez aisé de prendre sa place parce que personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Le quatrième étage était complètement désert. Les invités normalement n'avaient pas accès à cette partie de la villa ainsi qu'aux étages supérieurs. Sasuke se fit encore plus discret ne voulant pas être surpris par les gardes ou une tiers personne. Il ouvrit doucement la porte que Suigetsu lui avait indiquée plutôt et y entra furtivement. Le bureau était plongé dans la pénombre. Il avait du mal à distinguer les objets qui étaient autour de lui mais alors que ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu au noir environnant il entendit une voix l'interpellée et sans qu'il ne put esquisser le moindre geste pour s'enfuir, le bureau brilla déjà de mille feux obligeant Sasuke a plissé les yeux. Quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière. Quelqu'un était dans le bureau avec lui. Quelqu'un l'avait surpris ici alors qu'il n'était pas censé être là.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

L'interpellé releva la tête vers celui qui venait de l'attraper sur le fait et plongea dans l'océan qui lui faisait face. Il déglutit devant les yeux bleus azurs qui le scrutaient depuis un bon moment maintenant. Des cheveux blonds entouraient comme une auréole le visage bronzé de l'homme en face de lui, ils avaient besoin d'un bon coup de peigne pensait Sasuke à moins qu'ils ne lui résistaient. Sasuke résistait contre son envie d'aller caresser cette peau halée qui devait être très douce en passant ses doigts sur les cicatrices qui apparaissaient sur chaque joue. Ses yeux descendirent vers ses lèvres charnues et sensuelles et humecta ses propres lèvres. _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sasuke ! On ne regarde pas les gens comme ça, regarde ailleurs vite avant qu'il ne te prenne pour un pervers ! _Son regard descendit vers son torse musclé recouvert d'une chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons ouverts laissaient entrevoir un peu de sa peau de velours. _Si l'enfer c'est ça, je tiens réellement à y rester !_

Naruto se sentit rougir face à l'insolence de la personne en face qui le reluquait sans lui demander sa permission. Mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Que faisait-il ici alors que le quatrième étage était interdit aux invités ? Qui était-il et pourquoi continuait-il à le regarder de cette manière ? Naruto était agacé et avait bien l'intention de mettre les points sur les i avec ce sans-gêne. Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième, il s'approchait de Sasuke. Ce dernier sortit de sa bulle et reprit contenance, posa une main sur sa hanche, releva sa tête et arbora un sourire hautain vers l'homme qui s'approchait de lui, visiblement en colère. Naruto s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'intrus montrant ainsi la différence de quelques cinq centimètres entre les deux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta Naruto, contenant son envie d'envoyer valser le sourire hautain de son vis-à-vis.

-Un invité. Répondit calmement Sasuke sans être effrayé le moins du monde par le regard qui le fusillait.

-Alors vous devriez savoir que les invités n'ont pas accès à la villa à partir du quatrième étage !

-Sauf si c'est au quatrième étage que se trouve ce que l'on recherche, rétorqua Sasuke avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Et qu'est ce que vous recherchez, demanda Naruto surpris.

-Vous.

Minato, malgré sa manière courtoise de recevoir ses invités et discuter avec ses hôtes était très inquiet de ne pas avoir encore vu son fils Naruto dans les parages. Il alla là où il était sûr de le retrouver : Parmi ses amis. Naruto avait une petite bande d'amis avec qui il s'amusait depuis la maternelle. Sakura, une fille aux cheveux roses et aux grands yeux verts dont il était amoureux au primaire et au collège mais qui est devenue sa meilleure amie par la suite puis son assistance dans la banque; Ino, la meilleure amie et rivale de Sakura sur le plan garçon; Kiba, un garçon avec un fort caractère ( que l'on associe généralement à celui d'un chien à cause des dents pointues et de son amour pour les chiens ); Shikamaru, un garçon aussi paresseux qu'intelligent et c'est cette intelligence qui lui a valu son poste en tant que stratège à Interpol; Chöji, le meilleur ami de Shikamaru qui ne vit que pour manger et mange pour vivre et enfin Lee, un garçon très énergique à la pilosité sourcilière très aveuglante, très optimiste tellement qu'il a un fort espoir que Sakura tombe un jour amoureuse de lui. Ainsi, Minato s'approchait de la petite troupe qui se trouvait suffisamment près du buffet pour que Chöji ne se sente pas obliger de se déplacer et qui était dans une discussion très animé, où Ino et Sakura commentaient la beauté d'un certain brun qui avait disparu de leur champ de vision un peu plutôt. C'est Lee qui remarqua la présence de Minato en premier et se retourna vers lui dans la pose du "chic type", levant un pouce en l'air avec un sourire Colgate qui faisait frémir la transparence des verres.

-Je vous félicite pour cette soirée Minato-sama!

-Merci beaucoup Lee, dit Minato en souriant

-Oh oui Minato quelle magnifique soirée, répondirent Ino et Sakura en chœur avant de se fusiller du regard.

-Merci beaucoup les filles, répondit Minato puis il regarda attentivement la petite et constata l'absence de Naruto. Je croyais que Naruto serait parmi vous, dit-il déçu.

-Je les laissé dans son bureau parce qu'il avait reçu un coup de téléphone assez important je crois, dit Shikamaru avec lassitude mais où on pouvait entendre une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Mais ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est là-bas alors! S'écria Kiba après avoir avalé un bout de gâteau.

-C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début de la soirée. Et en plus y a ce beau ténébreux qui a disparu! Déclara Ino en fronçant les sourcils et en recherchant des yeux Sasuke.

-Ino comment oses-tu?!On se soucie de notre ami Naruto et toi tu penses à cet énigmatique brun, aussi beau que classe que toutes les femmes voulaient inviter à danser, qui danse comme un dieu, qui...

-C'est bon on a compris Sakura on a compris qu'il était beau et séduisant et que sais-je encore! Vous n'avez pas honte à la fin? S'écria Kiba.

-Dé...Dé-solé...répondirent Ino et Sakura en rougissant, la tête baissée de honte.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien les filles. Bon je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait, peut-être a t-il oublié qu'il doit faire une annonce devant notre petit monde.

-M-moi ? Comment ça moi ? Demanda Naruto interloqué.

Sasuke s'approcha de deux pas et Naruto pouvait observer le jeune homme d'un peu plus près. Naruto ravala sa salive devant ce superbe corps altier confiné dans un costume noir élégant et sans plis, qui avait l'air plutôt serré au niveau du bas, présentant des cuisses légèrement musclés et des longues jambes fines. Naruto releva ses yeux vers ses orbes noirs. Ce type dégageait une aura ensorcelante, le genre de type qui pouvait vous faire faire ce qu'il voulait avec juste un claquement de doigt.

-J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer...on m'a tellement vanté vos mérite en tant qu'expert-comptable…Sasuke avait une voix mielleuse tout en posant sa main sur la poitrine de Naruto.

-Que…Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang, demanda Naruto de plus en plus intrigué en reculant d'un pas mais alors que Sasuke allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit en grand présentant ainsi Minato avec des traits plus ou moins soulagés.

-Enfin Naruto ! Depuis que je te cherche ! Mais bon sang que fais-tu….Les mots de Minato moururent sur ses lèvres en remarquant la présence de Sasuke. M. Shimura, que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda Minato surpris.

-Est ...

-M. Shimura, alors c'est vous M. Shimura ? Le visage de Naruto s'illumina face à cette révélation. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, vous êtes l'une des personnalités les plus importantes de ce soir ! S'exclama t-il en serrant la main de Sasuke, je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous accepteriez notre invitation et aussi je suis vraiment désolé du comportement que j'ai eu vis-à-vis de vous, dit-il avec sincérité ce qui choqua Sasuke mais celui-ci n'en montra rien.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Sasuke, neutre.

-Hum, Minato était assez déconcerté tout en regardant Naruto et Sasuke qui ne se lâchaient pas la main mais détacha vite son regard pour parler à son fils, bon Naruto tu sais que tu dois faire une petite annonce n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sur papa allons-y, répondit Naruto en lâchant la main de Sasuke pour refermer les boutons de sa chemise, porter sa cravate et sa veste

Minato, Naruto et Sasuke sortirent en même temps du bureau. Naruto était encore quelques peu étourdi par cette petite altercation entre lui et Sasuke mais c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il entra dans le hall et se posta sur le devant de la scène où était l'orchestre, tandis que Minato rejoignit sa femme et Sasuke Karin.

-_«_ _C'était drôlement chaud dans le bureau, Sasuke-chou »_ ricana Suigetsu.

-La ferme, répliqua Sasuke avec une pointe d'agacement tandis que Karin se collait un peu plus contre lui tout en le regardant. Sasuke regardait Naruto qui saluait les invités, mettant un peu plus de chaleur dans la salle et qui se préparait à faire son speech. Il semblait être à l'aise parmi tout ce monde et rayonnait de joie, riait aux blagues de certaines personnes dans l'assemblée. Il semblait heureux. « Beau » et « heureux », voilà les deux mots qui trottaient dans la tête de Sasuke alors qu'il regardait Naruto.

« Beau et Heureux ».

* * *

Voilà voilà le prologue est terminé qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'écris pas bien ? J'explique pas bien ? Allez me faîtes pas languir ! Rewievez^^


	2. Chapter I : Kyuubi

**Phoenix :** Merci pour ta review et t'inquiète je compte continuer sur cette lancée !

~~~Kyuubi~~~

Le soleil d'automne brillait haut dans le ciel et inondait la pièce de ses rayons. Sasuke, Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu étaient assis à même le sol dans le grand salon de leur suite payé au nom de Danzô Shimura. Le salon doré par le soleil composé de trois larges fauteuils qui faisaient face à une grande télévision plasma, d'une longue table basse où les occupants travaillaient à ce moment précis était le lieu idéal et paisible pour analyser leur mission dans les moindres détails avec les informations obtenues la veille lors de la soirée des Namikaze-Uzumaki.

La veille, Naruto Uzumaki, fils héritier de Minato Namikaze et son successeur dans la banque Yondaime a fait une déclaration au milieu de la foule qui l'entourait. La salle était très silencieuse lors du discours du vice-président.

-Avant tout, je tiens à vous remercier d'être ici ce soir avec nous pour fêter le vingt-cinquième anniversaire de Yondaime Bank depuis sa création. Des acclamations accueillir cette introduction et Naruto pu continuer son discours lorsque le silence revint. Pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse, de votre confiance et de votre fidélité, moi, ma famille, ainsi que les personnes travaillant pour la Yondaime Bank désirons partager ce magnifique gâteau avec vous ! Tout le monde applaudit en faisant place au gâteau de trente étages placé sur une table roulante poussée par trois serviteurs.

_-« Merde quel gâteau ! Rien que pour lui je démissionne de Taka et je viens le manger ! »_S'extasia Suigetsu en observant le gâteau arrivé depuis sa caméra de surveillance.

-Tais-toi au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ! Répondit Karin fatiguée des jérémiades de Suigetsu.

_-« Mais je l'aime Karin ! Regarde comme il est beau et il a l'air tellement délicieux »_ émit Suigetsu sur un ton larmoyant.

-Bon d'accord on t'apportera deux ou trois parts…Céda Karin irritée.

_-« Youpi ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime toi aussi ! »_ Tonna Suigetsu triomphant.

Karin et Juugo sourirent face à la joie de Suigetsu, leur irrécupérable gourmand, tandis que Sasuke attendait la suite des évènements. Naruto réclama l'attention de tous pour continuer. Il souriait une fois encore présentant une belle rangée de dents blanches qui contrastaient avec sa peau bronzée.

-Mais avant de manger ce délicieux gâteau, j'aimerai vous parlez du nouveau système de sécurité mis en place par la Yondaime Bank : Kyuubi.

_Nous y voilà enfin ! _Pensa Sasuke avec un petit rictus aux lèvres très impatient d'entendre la suite ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà entendre parler de ça mais je suis là pour vous donner un peu plus de renseignements sur le sujet. Kyuubi est un système de stocks. Vos biens, disposés dans quelques banques que soit sera stocké dans Kyuubi et ceci vous permettra de faire un dépôt ou un retrait à votre guise et n'importe où, l'importance étant d'avoir votre code et être le réel possesseur des biens réclamés. Vous aurez accès à vos comptes sans risque de fraude ni d'usurpation. Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle montrant la surprise et l'étonnement de chacun.

_Je vois pourquoi il tenait autant à ce que je le vole ce Kyuubi. Grâce à ce système de sécurité, dans les mains de Madara, il pourrait lui permettre de contrôler le monde économique, volé sans qu'on ne puisse jamais l'attraper. Quel plan ingénieux ! Mais je devais me douter de ça venant de ce rat._

-Mais Naruto, ne pensez-vous pas que c'est dangereux d'avoir ce genre de programme ? Cela attiserait la convoitise de certaines personnes malintentionnées ne croyez-vous pas ? Demanda une jeune brune avec deux chignons.

-J'ai aussi pensé à cela, répondit Naruto posément, ce programme ne peut être contrôlé que par moi. Même Minato mon père et président de la société ne peut y accéder sans mon autorisation. Je suis le seul à avoir la clé et le seul à avoir accès à Kyuubi. Et si vous pensez que cette clé peut m'être volé vous vous trompez car la personne qui pourra me la voler n'est pas encore née ! Se vanta t-il entraînant le fou rire général. _Si tu le prends ainsi, qui rira bien qui rira le dernier foi d'Uchiwa !_

Se remettant de son rire Naruto repris.

-Ainsi la clé qui renferme Kyuubi est dans un endroit sûr, conclue t-il avec assurance.

-Ce qui signifie qu'on va devoir approfondir nos recherches, dit Sasuke indifférent.

Les trois personnes présentes dans le salon regardèrent Sasuke avec attention.

-Alors Sasuke-kun comment allons-nous procéder? Demanda Karin.

-Nous avons usurpé l'identité de Danzô Shimura alors autant en profiter. Se rapprocher du vice-président pour avoir la main sur cette fameuse clé est notre priorité pour le moment.

-Se rapprocher de lui ne devrait pas être un problème à priori, il est tellement social qu'il est facile de devenir proche de lui, dit Juugo

-Et puis Karin pourra bien l'appâter avec ses talents de séductrice ! Garantit Suigetsu en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Karin.

-Bien sûr ! Tu ne t'en doutais pas j'espère ! Se vanta Karin en levant la tête et fit un petit clin d'œil à Suigetsu.

Suigetsu riait et Juugo ne fit que sourire tandis que Sasuke soupirait encore une fois en regardant, pensif, le ciel à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Naruto était dans son cabinet situé au 18emeétage de la Yondaime Bank, profitant du beau soleil qui ne sortait que rarement en automne, assis en face du bureau où étaient disposés plusieurs livres de compte. Adossé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, il regardait les nuages à travers la baie vitrée qui se promenaient dans le ciel sans obligations, sans pressions, sans stress…Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours d'être le vice-président d'une société aussi grande que Yondaime Bank et d'être le concepteur d'un programme qui va révolutionner le monde. Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois. Kyuubi. C'est vrai que c'était une invention géniale mais tellement complexe avec tellement de failles dont il avait bien sûr éliminé une bonne parti au fur et à mesure mais qui lui avait volé des nuits et des journées entières. Cependant, il restait un problème. La cachette. Où cachée cette clé ? Naruto fit sortit son pendentif qui était autour de son cou. Il était vert et brillait à la lumière du soleil. La clé. Elle était enfermée à l'intérieur de ce cristal, cristal que sa grand-mère Tsunade lui avait donné après qu'elle est perdue un pari contre lui. A ce souvenir, Naruto eu un sourire songeur. Il adorait parier avec la mamie Tsunade surtout quand elle était saoul. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à elle parce qu'il devait résoudre le dernier problème sur sa route, trouver la cachette idéale pour la clé. Mais à peine il pensait à cette fichu cachette que deux puits sans fond se formèrent sur un beau visage de porcelaine dont on ne pouvait détourner le regard. Depuis la veille, Naruto ne pensait qu'à lui, à ce Danzô qui était extrêmement séduisant et lui qui pensait que M. Shimura aurait été un vieux cinquantenaire, répugnant, imbus de lui-même, égoïste, égocentrique, laid à en mourir et qui sentait l'argent à des kilomètres, il s'était bien trompé sur quelques points. Il se remémorait la manière dont il le regardait, dont il le parlait. Il y avait cette petite lueur indescriptible qui brillait dans ses prunelles noires et qui l'attirait imperceptiblement. Mais quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et le sortit de ses profondeurs.

-Entrez.

Un homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'années entra. Il était grand, très charismatique pour son âge et de longs cheveux blancs tombaient jusqu'à son dos et finissaient en pics. En le voyant, Naruto se leva et alla saluer son parrain qui était plus son grand-père que son parrain. Oui Naruto aimait bien le faire tourner en bourrique mais ce dernier en faisait bien autant. Ce qu'il adorait le plus c'était les femmes et l'argent au grand dam de son entourage. Il ne pouvait rester tranquille lorsqu'une jolie JEUNE fille passait un peu trop près de lui ce qui lui a valu quelques gros problèmes avec Tsunade, son amour d'enfance.

-Hey Naruto comment va ? S'écria le nouvel arrivant.

-Très bien, répondit Naruto en allant se rasseoir, et toi Jiraya l'ermite pas net ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! S'évinça le propriétaire du surnom en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Oui oui ermite pas clair, répondit Naruto avec un large sourire, alors que me vaut ta visite ?

-Je suis juste venu épargner une partie des revenues d'Uzumaki Corp., dit Jiraya en faisant sortir une petite mallette noire. Uzumaki Corp. était une entreprise basée dans le développement des énergies renouvelables appartenant à la famille Uzumaki dont la mère de Naruto a hérité après son mariage avec Minato Namikaze. Elle a confié les rennes de l'entreprise au meilleur ami de son mari, Jiraya, qui s'en occupe très bien, Naruto s'occupant déjà de Yondaime Bank.

-Très bien, l'argent est en sécurité à présent, dit Naruto très content.

-Oui. Ah et au fait il faut que tu m'expliques cette histoire de Kyuubi ! S'exclama Jiraya.

-Ne sois pas impatient grand père, je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras demain, bien sûr si tu daignes venir à la réunion, déclara Naruto malicieusement.

-Oh toi sale mioche ! Jiraya partit d'un bon fou rire puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son « petit fils », d'accord t'as gagné ! Ils continuèrent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps avant que Jiraya ne parte vaquer à ses occupations.

Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru passa les portes de Yondaime Bank pour aller discuter avec son vieil ami et vice-président de la société, Naruto Uzumaki. Il monta dans l'ascenseur menant au 18eme étage et s'adossa contre le mur froid de la cabine avec son air d'éternel flemmard. Il sortit de l'ascenseur en baillant et vit le bureau de Sakura, l'assistante de Naruto où était justement la jeune femme qui discutait chaudement avec son amie et rivale Ino. Il soupira un « galère » en s'approchant des deux. C'était toujours la même chose avec elles. Elles étaient toujours en train de parler de garçons et étaient en perpétuel défi sur qui aura le plus de petit-amis.

-Salut les filles…

Sakura et Ino se retournèrent vers Shikamaru et le saluèrent joyeusement.

-Si c'est Naruto que tu es venu voir il est en réunion désolé, parla Sakura en premier.

-Oui avec Jiraya-sama, ajouta Ino.

-Galère, soupira Shikamaru mais déjà les deux filles ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Elles se remirent à discuter. Shikamaru s'apprêtait à partir, n'aimant pas trop écouter ce genre de conversation lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il se retourna pour mieux écouter la conversation.

-Tu crois qu'il sort avec cette guenon ? Demanda Ino.

-Même si c'est le cas je m'en fous, je l'aurai ! Affirma Sakura.

-Tss tu vas devoir attendre ton tour grand front je l'ai vu la première ! Rétorqua Ino.

-Non, JE l'ai vu la première ! Certifia Sakura et posant ses mains sur ses hanches, la preuve je t'ai tiré de ta conversation avec Chöji pour que tu le vois arriver !

-Ça ne veut rien dire, oh mais tu as vu comme tout le monde le regardait ?

-Comment ne pas ?! Il était tellement beau, craquant, tellement classe et élégant ! Ses cheveux étaient tellement soyeux…

-Pas comme les tiennes, pouffa Ino

-Hey je t'interdis de te moquer de mes cheveux et ils sont très soyeux ! Riposta Sakura

_Beau…Craquant…Classe…Elégant…Pas de doute possible, elles étaient en train de parler de l'homme que j'avais vu sortir du bureau de Naruto avec Minato et Naruto. Mais que faisait-il dans son bureau au juste ? _Se demandait Shikamaru puis regardait Sakura et Ino.

-Dîtes-moi, de qui vous parlez ?

-Bah du brun trop beau trop classe de la soirée d'hier ! S'écria Ino.

_Encore les mêmes mots pour le qualifier,_ soupira Shikamaru intérieurement.

-C'est l'un des actionnaires de la banque, il s'appelle Danzô Shimura et c'est bien la première fois qu'on le voit, Sakura dit ses derniers mots an sautant de joie avec Ino comme des fans en furie. Shikamaru soupira une énième fois avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. _Danzô Shimura, peut être devrais-je me renseigner un peu plus sur lui. _C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'il quitta la Yondaime Bank.

A quelques lieues de là, tard dans la soirée, deux hommes creusèrent une fosse profonde dans seul était témoin la lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel et les hululements des hiboux. Ils jetèrent leurs pèles au sol pour pouvoir prendre le corps sans vie allongé dans un sac en plastique noir, pas loin d'eux, qu'ils lancèrent sans ménagement dans la fosse. Dans la nouvelle demeure de ce cadavre.

La tombe de Danzô Shimura.

~~~~~~Kyuubi~~~~~~

* * *

Voilà la suite, alors comment c'était ? Bien ? Mal ? Pas assez d'intrigue ? Je veux savoir *.* Des reviews, des reviews !


	3. Chapter II : Réunion des actionnaires

**Je suis vraiment désolé de la longue absence mais j'étais beaucoup occupé avec le bac et tout...Mais bon je suis là maintenant^^. Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre II :**

Réunion des actionnaires

La Yondaime Bank était un magnifique immeuble de plus de 50 mètres qui se dressait en plein cœur de Konoha. Konoha était fier d'avoir la Yondaime Bank en son sein à cause de son architecture car elle était le plus grand bâtiment de la ville et des environs mais aussi parce qu'elle était la véritable banque de la ville et faisait partie des plus grandes banques du monde à présent. C'est dans ce magnifique immeuble que se tenait, au dernier étage, une réunion entre les responsables de la Yondaime Bank, Minato Namikaze le président, le vice-président Naruto Uzumaki avec son assistante Sakura Haruno et les responsables d'autres entreprises en partenariat avec la banque. Ainsi on compte la présence de Neji et Hinata Hyuga, représentants de la société Byakugan spécialiste dans l'importation et l'exportation des matières premières Shino Aburame, représentant de la société Aburame spécialisée dans l'entomologie; No Sabaku society, une industrie du sable représentée par Gaara No Sabaku, Teimary No Sabaku et Kankuro No Sabaku et enfin Danzô Shimura avec sa secrétaire Kazumi Fujisue, propriétaire de plusieurs hôtels de luxe. La réunion a été présidé en grande partie par le vice-président Naruto qui parlait des diverses modifications faîtes au sein de la banque, des revenues faîtes par la banque durant ces trois derniers mois et aussi la part de chacun d'entre eux, étant tous des actionnaires de cette banque. Pendant toute la durée de son discours, Naruto sentit le regard de tout le monde dans la salle ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais il y avait un regard plus pesant que les autres et Naruto n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour connaître de qui il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il finit son briefing et s'assit, il eu la mauvaise idée de regarder dans la direction de Danzô et se retrouva encore face à ce visage aristocratique aux traits mystérieux. Le regard de Sasuke se fit plus persistant ce qui déstabilisa complètement Naruto qui passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, plus qu'embarrassé. Il remonta sa cravate et regarda à tour de rôle chaque personne réunit ici.

_Trop mignon surtout quand il est gêné, _Sasuke regardait Naruto avec un petit rictus aux lèvres puis il regarda autour de lui. _Y a du beau monde par ici, tous très riches, des proies facile à voler. _Il regarda Karin alias Kazumi Fujisue, assise à ses côtés qui jouait son rôle de secrétaire à merveille en prenant des notes, en relevant ses lunettes rouges sur son nez mais en jetant quelques fois des regards doux à Naruto. Il soupira puis tourna la tête vers sa droite où était assis Shino Aburame, un garçon très discret et qui semblait tout voir et tout analyser. Les cousins Hyuga aussi semblable que des jumeaux avaient des yeux gris très clairs qui viraient au blanc, des cheveux de jais qui tombaient jusqu'au dos et qui contrastaient avec une belle peau blanche étaient assis près de Karin et avaient l'air plus ou moins concentrés. Hinata elle, était complètement rouge et fuyait le regard de Naruto chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction tandis que Neji semblait cerner tous les hics du speech du vice-président. Près de Shino Aburame était assise la famille No Sabaku, Kankuro No Sabaku, Gaara No Sabaku et Teimary No Sabaku, issue du même père mais pas de la même mère dont le plus petit, Gaara, était le dirigeant de l'entreprise. Gaara, avec son menton posé sur le dos de ses mains dont les coudes étaient posés sur la table et regardait l'assemblée d'un air dénué d'expression à travers ses yeux verts pâle et ses courts cheveux rouges qui lui donnaient un air de psychopathe. Cela devait être de famille car son frère Kankuro et sa sœur Teimary avaient eux aussi cet air de psychopathe chacun à leur manière. Sasuke grimaça en sentant une fois de plus le regard désagréable de la secrétaire de Naruto sur lui. _Si elle est aussi collante de loin, je me demande comment elle est de près !_ S'exclama intérieurement Sasuke en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de le dévorer du regard en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en mettant sa poitrine en valeur. Elle n'était pas horrible, bien au contraire elle était très séduisante et faisait sûrement tomber tout les hommes à ses pieds mais…C'était quoi cette couleur de cheveux ! Sasuke s'asphyxiait la vue chaque fois qu'il regardait les cheveux roses bonbons de Sakura, l'assistante de Naruto assise à côté de ce dernier. Cette couleur lui allait bizarrement bien mais elle était vraiment trop flashy et pas très discrète selon lui.

-Donc si j'ai compris mon petit, on est encore plus riche qu'avant ? Demanda Jiraya après avoir fini de bailler. Sasuke l'observait à présent. Un vieil homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, plutôt robuste et qui ne faisait vraiment pas son âge sauf lorsqu'on regardait la pâleur de ses cheveux. Il était plutôt charismatique et à son regard pervers et vicieux, on imaginait très bien ses addictions. Le regard de Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto lorsqu'il l'entendit rire.

-Oui, on va dire ça comme ça.

-Est-elle aussi efficace que vous le prétendez ? Demanda Neji en pianotant ses doigts sur la table.

-Bien sûr et on l'a déjà testé. Le fait est qu'elle n'a pas besoin de données sur les autres banques comme le bénéfice qu'elles font ou le nombre de clients qu'elles ont, non. On ne peut entrer illégalement dans les répertoires secrets de ces banques c'est pourquoi les autres banques ont été d'accord. Seul les coordonnées des clients nous est utile. Avec aussi la coopération de ces banques, il sera aisé de satisfaire les clients et d'étendre le champ d'action de Kyuubi. En somme, Kyuubi est ce grand réseau fluide qui permet la transmission des données des clients d'une banque à une autre en toute sécurité.

-Tu parles beaucoup trop gamin ! Tout ton charabia là revient à dire quoi ? Râla Jiraya en se calant un peu mieux sur son fauteuil.

Naruto soupira et regarda son « grand père ».

-En gros, Kyuubi a toutes les informations sur les clients comme le nom, son numéro d'immatriculation dans les banques et ce qu'il possède et grâce à ça ils peuvent retirer leurs biens dans n'importe quelle banque au lieu d'être limité à une seule. Là t'as compris ? Demanda t-il exaspéré après avoir expliqué ce principe à Jiraya.

-Là j'ai compris petit !

-Cela va nous revenir à combien ? Demanda Teimary qui dévoila un sourire avide de gain et des yeux pétillants de malice.

-Oh juste le triple de ce que Yondaime Bank gagnait avant, répondit Naruto d'un air détaché puis sursauta lorsque Jiraya sauta de sa chaise.

-Gamin, fallait commencer par ça ! S'exclama Jiraya en prenant sa veste.

-Euh...Où pars-tu la réunion n'est pas encore….

-Il faut que je fête ça ! Et sur ce, Jiraya disparu du champ de vision des actionnaires de la banque pour aller « fêter son augmentation » en riant de joie laissant un Naruto et Minato qui s'étouffait de rire et le reste du monde sous le choc.

_Comment a-t-on pu nommer ce gigolo comme actionnaire de la banque ? _Sasuke regardait à présent la porte qui s'était refermée après le passage de cette furie d'un air ahuri. _D'autant plus qu'il dirige les affaires Uzumaki…._Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi on avait mis ce crétin assoiffé de luxe et de luxure à la tête d'une entreprise qui n'était même pas la sienne mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que la réunion reprenait comme si de rien n'était.

- Ce programme est bien trop dangereux et susciterait la cupidité de plus d'un, saurez-vous bien le protéger des vermines nuisibles? Demanda calmement et froidement Gaara.

Naruto regarda à présent Gaara non sans qu'une goutte ne perle sur son front mais il lui sourit malgré tout.

-Bien entendu, ce n'est pas le genre de programme à mettre n'importe où. De plus, je travaille en étroite coopération avec la police qui assure la sécurité de Kyuubi.

-La police ? Je n'ai aucune confiance en la police. Répondit Gaara sur le même ton mais où on pouvait ressentir de l'énervement.

-Mais nous ne parlons pas de n'importe quelle police M. No Sabaku mais d'Interpol la plus grande de toutes les polices du monde !

-Je ne suis pas très rassuré mais je laisse toute cette affaire entre vos mains M. Uzumaki, dit Gaara en s'adossant sur le fauteuil puis regarda Sasuke d'un air méfiant.

_Pourquoi me regarde t-il de cette manière ? Est-ce qu'il se doute de quelque chose à moins qu'il ne le sache ? Non impossible ! Personne ne connait le vrai visage de Danzô Shimura donc il ne peut pas s'avoir que je suis un imposteur. Mais je vais devoir l'avoir à l'œil sinon il me démasquera vite. _Sasuke répondit au regard froid de Gaara par l'un de ses plus beaux regards glacials.

La réunion s'acheva ainsi dans une ambiance plutôt pesante depuis que le vieux Jiraya avait pris la poudre d'escampette. La salle était vide à l'exception de Sakura qui rangeait un peu et de Naruto qui discutait avec Minato. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto salua son père pour rejoindre Sakura qui était déjà sortit de la salle quelques peu pressée mais son père l'arrêta.

-Tu devrais lui parler.

-Parler ? A qui ? Demanda Naruto confus.

-A Danzô Shimura voyons ! Minato sourit en voyant le regard gêné de son fils. Il est jeune comme toi et depuis cinq ans qu'il est actionnaire il n'a jamais assisté à une de nos réunions ni voulu se pencher sur nos affaires, peut être faut-il lui expliquer quelques petites choses, comment ça marche ici tu ne crois pas ?

Naruto laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

-Oui papa tu as raison, je vais m'occuper de ça, répondit-il en souriant.

-D'accord, si il y a un quelconque problème tu me dis ok ?

-Oui papa ! Naruto s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il fut une nouvelle fois interpellé par Minato.

-Tu es sûr que tout va pour le mieux Naruto ? Demanda Minato avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Bien sûr papa, répondit celui-ci intrigué par la question de son père, pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien, si tu dis que tout va bien alors tout va bien, répondit Minato à son tour l'air rassuré avant que son fils ne parte en haussant les épaules. Il fallait à présent qu'il retrouve Sakura pour regarder son emploi du temps puis Danzô pour lui parler des détails de la banque mais il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup chercher car il vit, en bas des escaliers menant devant l'ascenseur, Sakura parler avec Danzô et sa secrétaire.

Sakura se tenait tout près de Sasuke dans une position des plus sexy et entortillait un doigt dans ses mèches roses sous le regard indifférent de Sasuke et sous le regard hargneux de Karin. Cette dernière s'était donnée pour mission de chasser tous les vautours qui tournaient autour de lui. Mais c'était mal connaître Sakura que de croire qu'elle lâcherait prise aussi facilement ! Bien au contraire, elle se rapprocha encore plus de Sasuke en passant ses bras autour de celui de l'Uchiwa et en l'emprisonnant entre ses seins et elle continua à parler en battant des paupières.

-Comment avez-vous trouvez la réunion ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de lui poser la question tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Naruto en s'approchant du trio.

_Sauvé ! _S'écria intérieurement Sasuke en regardant Naruto qui venait d'interrompre cette scène plus qu'ennuyante mais sa conscience reconnaissance se transforma bien vite en conscience perverse en dénudant Naruto du regard. Mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir luxueux, sa démarche décontractée mais féline, son buste imposant à travers un costume qu'il portait élégamment bien, il sentait la virilité et la sensualité à des kilomètres et Sasuke voulait régler son compte sur le champ mais il devait se calmer, la mission avant tout. Sakura quant à elle recula de deux pas mais restait tout proche de son « homme ».

-Bien sûr je voulais juste aider tu sais, répondit Sakura en plaquant sur son visage un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

-Je m'en vais à présent, des affaires importantes m'attendent et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dit Sasuke froidement et en faisant mine de partir.

-Attendez ! S'écria Naruto en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour l'arrêter mais ce simple geste a eu pour conséquence d'envoyer une décharge électrique aux deux jeunes hommes. Cependant, Naruto n'enleva pas sa main et Sasuke se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les ténèbres contre la lumière, le noir onyx contre le bleu océan. Sasuke se perdit dans la détermination et la fascination que le regard de Naruto transmettait. Il sourit intérieurement en constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perturbé par la présence de l'autre.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sasuke avec son ton habituel mais qui sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à être insensible face à Naruto. Généralement, il assassinait les personnes qui osaient le toucher du regard ou par des paroles cinglantes mais avec lui, c'était vraiment pas pareil.

-Je sais que vous êtes un homme très occupé mais j'aurais aimé discuter avec vous des affaires de la banque étant donné que c'est la première fois que vous vous y intéresser, répondit Naruto toujours hypnotiser par le regard envoûtant de Sasuke.

-Hn. Un silence suivit ce monosyllabe où les deux protagonistes ne cessaient de se regarder et le monde autour d'eux semblait avoir disparu mais bien vite ils revinrent sur terre et c'est Sasuke qui rompit l'échange.

-Ce soir, 20heures, au restaurant de l'hôtel où je suis descendu. Sur ces dernières paroles, Sasuke sortit de Yondaime Bank avec Karin derrière lui.

* * *

Bon des reviews ?

J'ai voulu associé les sociétés aux particularités des représentants dans le manga.

Uzumaki Corp. : entreprise basée dans le développement des énergies renouvelables

Dans le manga, le clan Uzumaki est un clan qui détient un flux chakra impressionnant et ils ont la particularité de maîtriser les techniques qui nécessite un surplus de chakra.

Société Byakugan : l'importation et l'exportation des matières premières.

Dans le manga, la famille Hyuga détenait le Byakugan qui leur permettait de voir le chakra et de modifier même le sens du chakra dans le corps de son ennemi.

Société Aburame : Entomologie

L'entomologie est l'étude des insectes et en dans le manga, les techniques de la famille Aburame se reposait essentiellement sur les insectes.

No Sabaku society : Industrie du sable

Je ne crois pas vraiment que j'ai à expliqué ça^^


End file.
